Music Sounds Better with You!
by BigStuOU
Summary: A one-shot crossover story, featuring the Big Time Rush guys and Tori, Trina, Jade and Cat.  I just did this for fun and because I am a big Tori/Kendall fan...warning, very fluffy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Big Time Rush or any of the characters associated with the shows.**

**I am a big Victorious fan and even though I don't watch Big Time Rush, I am familiar with the characters through watching commercials and seeing little bits and pieces of the show. I think it would have been so genius if the guys had used the Victorious ladies as their "love interests" in their "Music Sounds Better with You" video but hey, like I said, I don't own the shows. Where I am going with all of this is that I had a fun and fluffy crossover idea that I thought I would write as a one-shot. So, without further ado, here is my version of some Victorious/Big Time Rush Crossover Fluff…**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Palm Woods<strong>

Gustavo barged into Apartment 2J out of breath with Kelly quickly following behind. At their entrance, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James all looked up from their various positions around the TV where they were watching a fierce Call of Duty 3 battle between Kendall and James.

"What's up Gustavo" they all greeted in unison as their manager hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to recover from the overexertion of running from his car to the apartment.

Kelly patted his back as she gave the guys a serious look and said "what's up is that we might have a big problem on our hands with your new single." As Kelly paused for a moment to check on Gustavo, the four friends looked at each other, concern evident in their expressions.

Kelly continued, "have you guys ever heard of a performing arts school named Hollywood Arts?" The four boys shook their heads, "well, like I said, it is a high school where kids can go who want to learn about the performing arts…you know, like singing, dancing, acting" she further explained as she saw Carlos scratching his head in confusion.

"Okay Kelly, that's really interesting and all but what does that have to do with this problem with our song" Logan asked as he stood up from the couch and walked over to where she and Gustavo stood.

"Well, we just got news that some of their students…" Kelly began.

"Are trying (deep breath) to perform (another deep breath) "Music Sounds Better with You" without (a final deep breath) our permission" Gustavo cut in, finally joining in on the conversation.

"That doesn't seem like such a big deal, my mom always says that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" Kendall shrugged as he turned back to the game.

"As true as that is Kendall, the problem is that your contract states that there is to be no unauthorized use of your songs without signed documentation from the record label approving the usage" Kelly stated as if reading directly from the contract. "If Griffin were to find out about this he would probably sue Hollywood Arts for copyright infringement."

"And," Gustavo cut in, "you guys could get into a lot of trouble if Griffin thinks you knew about this situation and did nothing to stop it which in his eyes would mean you approved of the song usage without his consent."

"Honestly guys, all Gustavo and I are trying to do is cover your, and our own, butts" Kelly said while motioning to the door "so let's get down there and stop this thing."

"And maybe get you guys a little publicity while we're at it" Gustavo chimed in seeing imaginary dollar signs above each boys head.

**Meanwhile at Hollywood Arts**

"Cat, I am getting so nervous" Tori said as she paced back and forth on the newly erected stage at the rear of the Asphalt Café. "Are you sure we are going to be okay not having an original song to perform?" "Most songs are copywritten and we could get into a lot of trouble if Big Time Rush's label finds out about us performing their newest single without their permission" Tori whined anxiously.

"Oh geez Vega, grow a pair" Jade sneered, before plopping down directly in the center of the stage. "How would they even find out, it's not like anyone we know has any ties to Big Time Rush" she scoffed as she began trimming her split ends with her always handy scissors.

"Besides Tori, Andre tried to write us a song but then he got writer's cramp" Cat said, as she sat down next to Jade on the floor.

"It's writer's block, not cramp Cat" Tori gently corrected as she continued her back and forth pacing.

"Besides Vega, it will all be over in an hour; we'll have our A's for the project and you won't have to worry about getting into trouble with your Big Time Crush" Jade snickered. Tori rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time while wondering why she had ever told Jade about her gigantic crush on Kendall Knight, she should have known that it would be thrown back in her face at some point.

When Cat had called to beg her to work with she and Jade on their big showcase project Tori didn't realize that they would be singing a song already in existence. She had just assumed Andre would be writing the music and lyrics but unfortunately, as Cat earlier stated, he had come down with a severe case of writer's block and try as he might, he couldn't come up with anything for them in time for the showcase.

Tori was surprised Jade had even agreed to work with her, until she later learned from Cat that Jade had only allowed Tori to perform with them because Cat had pointed out the fact that Beck couldn't do it because he would be in Canada visiting family and Robbie couldn't sing or dance very well, plus they would have to deal with Rex. Andre had already refused to work with Jade after she threw a coffee mug at his head (luckily, Andre has quick reflexes) when they had a disagreement in songwriting class about what chord a particular song should be written in, Tori was the only person left that they could ask. Everyone else at Hollywood Arts was too scared of Jade to even talk to her much less work on a project with her so Tori was quickly added to the group, after much convincing from Cat and a promise of no physical violence from Jade.

Trina was only added to their group because no one else at Hollywood Arts would work with her either. She also continuously pestered Tori, Jade and Cat non-stop for over a month before Jade finally acquiesced to let her work with them on two condition's, Trina was NOT allowed to sing live and she had to promise not to speak to Jade ever again after the performance. Trina reluctantly agreed to Jade's demands and that was how they all ended up working together.

"I hope you're right Jade" Tori said trying to be optimistic, "I'm sure everything will be fine." "Now where the heck is Trina with our shirts" Tori said looking all around for her older sister.

"I told you that you shouldn't have sent her to pick up them up" Jade groaned. "Tori, you know if your sister ends up ruining our project I am going to have to murder her, right?"

"I know Jade and I will probably help you" Tori growled as she mentally kicked herself for thinking Trina could handle any responsibility at all.

"I'm here guys" Trina screamed as she ran excitedly up to the stage.

"What took you so long" Cat innocently asked.

"Well, I was on my way back from the store when I saw that the shoe store next door was having a huge sale, so of course I had to go in and see if I could find some matching boots for my shirt" Trina exclaimed, not even noticing the furious looks on both Tori and Jade's faces.

"Nobody likes you" Jade yelled.

"What the…you know Jade" Trina shouted back.

"ENOUGH" Tori shouted, "we don't have time for this stuff guys, we have to go on stage in 30 minutes and we aren't even in our costumes yet!" **FYI, the girls will be wearing the same outfits that they wear during the concert in the trip to Yerba episode, where Tori and Jade have on black pants and Trina and Cat have on black shorts while they all wear varying colors and styles of sequined shirts.**

And with that, the four girls ran off towards the locker rooms to get changed for their performance.

**Outside of Hollywood Arts, 25 minutes later…**

"Gustavo, something just doesn't feel right about threatening these guys for singing one of our songs" Kendall lamented from the backseat of the limo the group had taken to the school.

"Yeah, they are just trying to be like us which who wouldn't want to be" James smirked as before running a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair.

"How did you even find out that this was happening Gustavo" Logan questioned as the car pulled up outside of the high school.

"Well, one of our in-house sound editors has a son that goes here and got a call from his kid this morning saying that he was really excited about this performance and how his dad should come down and check it out." "Luckily, the guy came to me first and told me the situation so we could take care of it before anything went down" Gustavo replied.

"Yeah, but couldn't we act like we missed it or something" Carlos spoke up as everyone looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean, didn't get here in time" Gustavo sputtered.

"I think what Carlos meant to say is that if Griffin finds out about this situation and gets angry, who's to say we couldn't tell him that we tried to stop the performance but didn't make it in time" Logan explained as Gustavo and Kelly exchanged nervous glances.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea guys" Kelly said uneasily.

"C'mon Kelly, then we could get out of being in trouble with Griffin but still allow these Hollywood Arts guys to perform our song, it's a perfect plan" Kendall said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how these guys match up to us, since they could be our competition in the future" interjected James before the group finally exited the car and stood outside of the high school.

Gustavo and Kelly walked a few feet away from the BTR guys and whispered to each other for a couple of minutes before finally returning with small smiles on their faces.

"Okay guys, you win, if Griffin asks we will tell him that you tried to stop it but you didn't make it to the school in time" Gustavo reluctantly said before grinning slyly, "now let's check out our future competition!"

"Wait a minute guys, how are we going to get into the school without being seen by, well, everyone" Kelly questioned the group.

"I can help you with that" came a voice from directly behind Kelly. "I'm in charge of the stage equipment and I know a place where you guys can watch and no one will see you" spoke a tall wiry boy with a large mop of curly blonde hair on his head.

Kendall spoke first "wow, thanks uhhh…"

"Sinjin" the boy blurted out, "I love you guys, by the way" he said shuffling closer to Logan and staring at him with his mouth open wide for what felt like an eternity.

"Alright" Logan blurted out, "now that that's settled let's get going, like NOW" he exclaimed as he began to sidestep away from Sinjin as fast as he could.

As the group walked around the side of the building towards their destination James questioned Sinjin, "so, how good are these guys that are performing our song, I mean they won't be any competition for us, right" he said furrowing his eyebrows anxiously.

"Yeah… I don't think any of the GUYS at Hollywood Arts could compete with you" Sinjin snickered before beginning to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny" Carlos asked Sinjin, wanting to get in on the joke.

"You'll see" Sinjin said mysteriously as they reached a thicket of tall bushes that would act as a barrier so the group wouldn't be seen but gave them a great view of the stage.

"Okay, they're about to begin so he he….enjoy" Sinjin teased before cracking up again and rushing away, leaving the group wide eyed and confused.

"Okay, that is one weird kid" Kelly stated as the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly, the familiar strains of the bands newest hit single "Music Sounds Better with You" began to blare from speakers positioned throughout the large courtyard in front of the stage and the six of them turned their attention to the stage where four girls stood, backs to the crowd.

"Huh" Carlos said bewildered, "those aren't guys."

"No kidding Einstein" Kendall said sarcastically while smacking his friend on the back of the head as all four girls (minus Trina, who would definitely be lip-syncing since Jade had removed the batteries from her microphone) began to sing.

_Better with you,_  
><em>Better with you, yeah...<em>

As Jade turned around and began singing the six people hiding in the bushes looked at each in shock. They were all in awe over her tremendous voice and at the sudden excitement of seeing their song performed by these talented girls.

_I try to write this down_  
><em>The words just don't come out<em>  
><em>It's hard to say how you feel<em>  
><em>Been down the longest road<em>  
><em>Said yes when I meant no<em>  
><em>I lost control of the wheel<em>

Cat then turned to face the crowd and started to sing which caused Carlos to look at Logan and whisper, "I think I'm in love" as Logan rolled his eyes.

_Cause you know that_  
><em>Things get so bad,<em>  
><em>You've got my back<em>  
><em>Make me wanna sing,<em>  
><em>And <span>boy<span> I'm singing about you_** (and yes, I changed the girl to boy, since girls are singing the song)**

Cat and Jade then harmonized perfectly as they sang the next portion of the song together.

_No sweeter sound_  
><em>Than what I've found<em>  
><em>No perfect love<em>  
><em>Could be more perfect than ours<em>

The Vega sister's turned to face the crowd and joined in singing as the chorus began. As they sang, the four girls began to do a modified version of the female choreography from the "Music Sounds Better with You" music video.

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
><em>The music sounds better with you baby<em>  
><em>It feels right, it feels right<em>  
><em>Everything's better with you<em>

Kendall's eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful brunette in the red sparkly top and he unintentionally held his breath as Tori walked to the front of the stage and began to belt out the second verse which was his solo part of the song.

_I used to think that love_  
><em>Was something fools made up<em>  
><em>Cause all I knew was heart break<em>  
><em>Woah I couldn't help myself,<em>  
><em>Let this heart go through hell<em>  
><em>There only so much a heart can take<em>

Kendall was absolutely mesmerized by her voice and her incredible beauty and stage presence; he literally could not take his eyes off this girl. James and Carlos looked at each and smirked, "I think Kendall's in love" James said jokingly.

"Shut up" Kendall said, still not taking his eyes off of Tori, "I'm trying to listen." At that point, Kelly's eyebrows shut up and she laughed softly while thinking "uh oh, Kendall's in trouble."

Cat then walked back towards the front of the stage as she sang.

_Cause you know that_  
><em>Things get so bad,<em>  
><em>You've got my back<em>  
><em>Make me wanna sing,<em>  
><em>And boy I'm singing about you<em>

She then walked over to where Tori stood and wrapped her arm around Tori's waist as the taller girl put her arm around Cat's shoulder and they sang together.

_No sweeter sound_  
><em>Than what I've found<em>  
><em>No perfect love<em>  
><em>Could be more perfect than ours<em>

As the girls began to dance in unison again during the chorus, Kendall shot out from behind the bushes and started walking in the direction of the stage looking for its entrance.

"Where is he going" Gustavo yelled anxiously as the rest of them ran off to catch up to a very quickly walking Kendall who kept shifting his eyes from the stage to the wine colored velvet cloth used as its backdrop. He thought he saw the edge of where it ended and cut right, around the back of a food trailer, to avoid being seen by the two hundred or so people watching the performance.

Cat continued singing as Jade helped her with the repeating parts and Trina and Tori danced around the stage smiling and waving at all of their classmates:

_Every song_  
><em>Every rhyme<em>  
><em>Every word (music sounds better with you)<em>  
><em>Everyday (Everyday)<em>  
><em>All of the time (All of the time)<em>  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>Music sounds better with you.<em>

Kendall slipped backstage and the others followed him still wondering what the heck he was doing. He spotted the boy from earlier and hurried over to him.

"Sinjin right, I wanted to see if you might be able to help us out with something..."

The rest of the group came up in time to see Kendall and Sinjin hurridly talking and then Sinjin working on some equipment.

"What's going on Kendall" Kelly asked, frustration evident in her tone, as his other three band members looked on nervously.

"Just trust me, please Kelly" Kendall pleaded as he spoke hastily to his three best friends, letting them in on his plan.

The boys noticed a few other people were backstage, including a young African American man with dreadlocks. As Andre prepared to go onstage to perform the rap portion of the song he looked over and saw Sinjin talking to a small group of people that included...Big Time Rush!

"Woah...BTR, what are you guys doing here" Andre exclaimed as he rushed over to the group, excitment evident in his features.

"It's a long story..." Logan wearily began.

"Which is going to end with me meeting that girl" Kendall finished as he eyed his three friends hopefully.

"Which girl out there are you crushin on" Andre questioned unsurely.

"Kendall thinks he is in love with the hot brunette in the red shirt" James smirked as Kendall's face turned beet red and he punched James in the arm.

"TORI!" "She's my best friend, so you better treat her well or I don't care how famous you are, you'll have to answer to me" Andre said, a smile on his face but seriousness in his eyes. Kendall tried to give Andre a reassuring smile as he put his hand on Andre's shoulder saying, "she's really lucky to have a best friend like you" which earned him a return smile from Andre and the loss of a little bit of the anxiety written on the young man's face.

"Well, I gotta get out there" Andre said as he nodded at the group before quickly sliding out from behind the curtain.

The crowd cheered as Andre entered from backstage and began rapping as the girls danced around him.

_She's my music enhancer_  
><em>When the music plays, she's my dancer<em>  
><em>When I'm around her everything's faster<em>  
><em>Every question I have, she's the answer<em>  
><em>I'm head over heels<em>  
><em>Can't explain it, it's so surreal<em>  
><em>When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like<em>

As Andre prepared to make his exit, he winked at Tori and whispered in her ear, "get ready for a big surprise" leaving Tori wide-eyed and wondering what he meant by his comment.

As the four girls bowed their heads and dropped to the floor to begin their chorus song and dance sequence they suddenly heard the crowd go wild. Tori looked to the right, towards the now insanely cheering group of students wondering what was going on when she felt two strong hands grab her up-stretched arms and begin pulling her to her feet.

Tori was shocked into silence as she realized that someone had taken it upon themselves to learn the portion of choreography danced by the guys of Big Time Rush and was now attempting to dance it with her. Trina, Cat and Jade were all experiencing a similar shock as all four girls quit singing and looked over their shoulders at their unknown dance partners. Fortunately, the mystery dance partners continued singing the song's chorus as Tori turned her head to the left and came face to face with Kendall Knight, holding a microphone in one hand as his free hand slid to her waist while he harmonized with his three bandmates.

Tori's pulse was racing as she felt her body being pulled through the dance moves by Kendall. She was still in shock and her brain hadn't caught up with her body yet, but thankfully Cat had forced the girls to practice the video choreography for countless hours so her body continued to move fluidly with Kendall's even though her mind was not processing what was happening.

Cat seemed to recover first as she smiled giddily and began to sing and dance with Carlos, who could not take his eyes off of her petite frame. Slowly, the other girls began to recover as well. Jade smirked at James and held up her hands for him to twirl her as she belted out the chorus while Trina also started lip-syncing the words again as she moved fluidly in sync with Logan, smiling brightly the entire time.

As the second run-through of the chorus began, Tori's head finally caught up to her racing heartbeat as she gave Kendall a smile that almost stopped his heart and threw an arm around his neck while singing her heart out.

_Everything's better with you_  
><em>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<em>  
><em>The music sounds better with you, Baby<em>  
><em>It feels right, it feels right<em>  
><em>Everything's better with you<em>  
><em>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like<em>  
><em>The music sounds better with you, Baby<em>  
><em>It feels right it feels right,<em>  
><em>Everything's better with you<em>  
><em>Music sounds better with you<em>

As the final beats of the song played, the Big Time Rush guys and the Hollywood Arts girls started waving to the crowd and goofing off. Cat and Carlos were doing some crazy type of swing dance and Jade had jumped onto James' back and started ruffling his hair while he pleaded with her to stop. Logan was looking extremely frightened as he attempted to extricate himself from Trina's tight grip on his arm as she dragged him around the stage screaming "I just performed with Big Time Rush!"

As all of those things were happening Kendall looked deeply into Tori's eyes and before he could stop himself he was leaning down and pressing his lips softly to her's. Tori's eyes widened as she felt his mouth on her's but it felt so natural and right that her body took over as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kendall's arms encircled her waist as they deepened the kiss, completely shutting out the world around them.

Trina, finally letting go of Logan's arm, walked over to Jade and Cat, "I didn't know Tori was dating Kendall Knight" she pouted "why am I always the last one to find out about this stuff."

"She's not dating him" Jade seethed, hating seeing Tori get more attention than herself.

"Looks like she is now" Cat giggled as Tori and Kendall continued kissing despite the applause and the ear-piercing screams of the fan girls, ignoring everything but each other.

Jade glared at Tori and grumbled, "at least I won't have to worry about her going after Beck anymore" as Trina and Cat rolled their eyes and began to look for their friends, feeling happy for Tori.

Kendall finally pulled away and cupped his hand to Tori's cheek, "Hey, I'm Kendall" he said softly as a bashful smile crossed his face. "Sorry I just kissed you like that, it's just you looked so beautiful and…" Kendall continued before Tori finally put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"It's okay...I'm Tori" she replied blushing at the green-eyed boy looking down at her with obvious adoration. "And, I only have one question for you and you can say no if you want but, would you maybe want to hang out some time, go to a movie, eat some dinner, kiss some more" Tori joked as she looked up at Kendall with hopeful eyes.

"Omigosh, I cannot believe I just asked out Kendall Knight" she joyfully blurted out before her face turned bright red as her eyes widened in realization, "did I totally just say that out loud?"

Kendall laughed and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently before replying, "yup, you did totally just say that out loud and to answer your question yes, I would most definitely like to go to a movie with you or have dinner or kiss you some more" he said grinning.

As the two continued whispering to each other and James, Carlos and Logan were being surrounded by BTR fans, Gustavo worried, "I guess we won't be able to tell Griffin we didn't make it in time to stop the show now" he lamented to Kelly.

"Probably not, but hey, you asked for publicity and you sure as hell got it" she smiled pointing out all of the fans who were crowding around the boys.

As Kendall grabbed Tori's hand and quickly led her backstage they came to a stop in front of Gustavo and Kelly. Kendall looked down at the floor, feeling guilty about ruining the plan to keep Griffin in the dark about the school's performance.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry I know I ruined everything" he said before looking at Tori and grinning, all traces of guilt leaving his face, "but sometimes you just know something feels right and you have to go for it." Tori gazed at Kendall adoringly before quickly jumping on his back shouting, "to the limo my good man, quickly now" in a British accent as Kendall started galloping to the limo, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Jeez, these boys and their young love" Gustavo moaned, "they are going to be the death of me" he said as Kelly burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was my first one-shot and I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to review and I don't mind constructive critiscm but please, no rude comments. I have also realized how hard it is to write a one-shot because I am extremely wordy, so sorry if you happen to not like that, I just like a lot of description. Thanks for reading and check out my Beck story called Let Go. I am very behind on it but I wanted to get this done first.<strong>


End file.
